Hogwarts 2,0 ¡SITUACIONES BIZARRAS A LA VISTA!
by WonWon Galla
Summary: Después de la Guerra, los alumnos vuelven a Hogwarts a terminar su octavo año escolar y poder terminar sus estudios. Pero, en medio de las emociones de Post-Guerra una serie de eventos bizarros le van ocurriendo a los alumnos conforme pasa el año. Estos van de pelo azul a piernas de vaca, pasando por coreografías poco ortodoxas...¿Te atreves a leer? ¡Ooc Garantizado!


Draco bizarro

Recolección de One-Shots de diversas situaciones de Draco Malfoy en situaciones ridículas.

OoC garantizado, risas opcionales ;D

Situado en Howgarts, después de la Guerra.

–¡PANSY PARKINSOOOOOOOOON! – un estruendoso grito proveniente de la sala común de Slytherin, que se escuchó por por todo el colegio de magia, la cabaña de Hagrid, el bosque prohibido, en lo más profundo del lago, el ministerio de magia y hasta en la Gran Muralla China. El grito fue proveniente de la garganta de el Príncipe de las Serpientes, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. La persona a la que se le atribuía ser la causante de su molestia no era nadie menos que su amiga Pansy Parkinson.

–¡Calla Draco!, ahora ¿Qué quieres? – dice pacientemente la morena que salió de los dormitorios de chicas del 8º año con la túnica usual. Posa sus manos en su pequeña cintura, esperando la explicación de Draco. Todos los presentes y asomados Slytherin estaban esperando que Malfoy digiera algo.

Draco se enfadó más de lo que estaba, parecía chica histérica en sus días.

–¡Que ven Tropa de …! –El pobre no pudo terminar la oración dado que su amiguita lo petrificó y luego con un hechizo lo sacó de la sala común a un pasillo poco habitado.

El chiquillo quedó con el dedo índice levantado y con una cara digna de álbum de fotos de abuela cariñosa. Su expresión facial denotaba rabia extrema y los labios en posición de decir "Imbéciles" y al mismo tiempo de "Mi padre se enterará de esto".

-Ahora si imbécil—dice exasperada la morena. Esto era un comportamiento muy infantil por parte de Draco, quien desde que acabó la guerra cambió su comportamiento y se volvió un poco [(muy)demasiado] infantil.

Este, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, dijo:

-Ya, ahora explícame… ¿¡Por qué mi habitación está llena de artículos de barbie y es rosada?!

…

…

…

Pansy lo mira con cara de seriedad extrema, para luego preguntar de en un tono muy serio:

-¿Es en serio?

-Si—Draco pone cara de indignidad extrema.

-…Jajajjajajajjajjaja — Pansy explota en carcajadas, ríe y ríe, y ríe y ríe, ríe y sigue riendo, se soba la pansa de tanto reír, llora de la risa y luego se tira al piso a seguir riendo. Draco la mira con cara de aún más indignado, tanto que llega un inspector de los Guinnes Records y fotografía su cara, le pide que firme unos pareles y luego le pasa un diploma. Luego, otro asistente que estaba allí hace rato toma el tiempo de Pansy al reírse.

Dos horas, diez minutos y cincuenta y cinco segundos después…

Pansy deja de reír y mira extrañada al asistente. Este le pasa un diploma en el que acaba de escribir algo y se va con el otro. La morena mira el diploma: _"Record Mundial Mágico a la persona que se ríe durante más tiempo sin parar, señorita Pansy Parkinson" _Eso era un nuevo nivel de bizarrees.

Dejaron de lado los diplomas y reanudaron su "discusión".

-¿Cómo fue?—pregunta la Ojiverde.

-Verás…

(Inserte aquí un efecto de memoria tipo agua)

Flashback

_Erase un día muy normal en lo que era Hogwarts. El cuadro de Dumbletore había sido puesto en una base con ruedas que se manejaba a consciencia del cuadro y paseaba por el colegio, Luna Lovegood con ayuda de un tal Nott había hecho una orquesta de ranas y nargles, Harry Potter se cayó de su escoba dramáticamente y se hizo otra cicatriz en forma de rayo, Ginevra Weasley con Hermione Granger, las gemelas Patil y Lavender habían montado una banda de rock y finalmente, Hagrid y el resto de los profes de Hogwarts habían bailado zumba durante el desayuno._

_Bueno, la cosa es que Draco Malfoy estaba escuchando música Muggle con su moderno Walkman color rojo brillante, very Griffindor. _

_Draco se dirigió bailando alegremente al son de una canión muy pegajosa, que decía: "...in a barbie world, it's fantastic, all of plastic…", iba hacia su habitación que momentánea en la sala común de la Slytherin, puesto que la sala de prefectos tubo un pequeño percance con una poción apestosa de larga duración._

_Estaba ya frente a la puerta de su antigua habitación, llega y la abre rápido y entra cerrando la puerta tras de él._

_No le da crédito a lo que sus ojos ven: Las paredes son rosa chillón, con detalles fucsia, los sillones color rosado, las cortinas rosadas, los doseles de la cama en rosado, cubrecamas de barbie, almohadas de barbie, sábanas de barbie, barbies tiradas en la cama de forma aleatorea, alfombras de barbie y muchas cosas de barbie._

_Y las cosas no eran muñecas, eran barbies, barbies legítimas._

_Era tanta la conmoción de Draco que lo único que atinó a hacer fue ir corriendo a la sala común y llamar a su amiga._

Fin del FlashBack (Y no, Flash no ha vuelto)

-Y así fue. —terminó Draco.

-Yo no fui, que te quede claro—levantó las manos en gesto de paz.

-En ese caso, yo creo que fue Zabini— Draco pone su mano en su barbilla de forma pensativa.

Blaise Zabini, que estaba cantando con el grupo de Karaokeristas de Slytherin una canción de Cerati, estornudo en medio de la canción.

-No creo que haya sido él, está ocupado con el karaoke… yo creo que fue Nott—dice Pansy.

En el gran comedor…

-Croack croack, no, no en ese tono. Más alto…¡Cruaack Achuuú!

-Las ranas lo tienen ocupado, no es el—dice el rubio mientras piensa.

-¿Potter?

-No, estaba en enfermería…

-¿Weasley?

-No se atreve a entrar aquí…

-¿Granger?

-Quizá se quiera vengar por lo de la sala de los prefectos; voy por ella—dice Draco dejando el pasillo para buscar a Hermione.

(…)

-Hermione Jean Rata de Biblioteca Comelibros Pelo Arbusto Granger, podrías decirme ¿Por qué mi habitación esta llena de cosas rosas y barbie Muggles?—Draco le pregunta a Hermione en un tono peligroso. Están en la sala de menesteres, ambientada como un interrogatorio muggle de película policial. Hermione estaba sentada en una silla, sin atar.

Inserte cara épica de no entender en el rostro de Hermione.

-¿QUÉ?—

El slytherin bufa cansado y responde:- Que por qué mi habita…

-Jajajajajajajaja — Hermione se ríe un tercio de lo que se rió Pansy, y Draco puso cara de lástima.

-Yo no fui, por más que me hubiera gustado hacerlo.

-Ya, ya no importa. Vete Granger, ya no te necesito.—Draco se deja caer a un sillón negro, derrotado.

Hermione casi por un momento siente lástima, pero no la sintió así que se fue.

Draco se quedó con la esperanza de que se quedara y que le ayudara, pero qué más da. Con si mismo le basta y sobra.

El joven rubio fan secreto de barbie se fue resignado a su habitación luego de interrogar a todo Howgarts, sin ningún progreso.

Cuando llegó a su habitación colgó su diploma de : "Record Mundial Mágico a la cara de Indignación más épica de la Historia Mágica, Señor Draco Malfoy".

Se tiró resignado a la cama de _Barbie _y se hundió en los suaves cojines perfumados. Al final no era tan malo, mientras que nadie entrara a su pieza y transformara las cosas a _Slytherin _de nuevo.

Un misterio sería quien fue el de toda la parafernalia de la muñeca Muggle…

‒Muajajajaja, si el supiera quien fue…‒ ríe maléficamente el cuadro de ¿…?

Espero que les haya gustado. Este es el primero de una serie de One-shots de algunos personajes de Howgarts.

WWG.


End file.
